


The Birth Of A God

by Icechild



Category: Original Work
Genre: Appreciation Post, Birthday, Friendship, Gods, Long-Distance Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icechild/pseuds/Icechild
Summary: Every creator is a god of their work, sometimes it takes another for them to see it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Birth Of A God

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melodia_21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodia_21/gifts).



> Happy Birthday!!!!!!!!!! I really wish this was longer but words don't accurately articulate what I wanted to say. I'll make it up content wise in our chapters. Promise. You're awesome and I'm so proud of you and the friendship we have. I'm honored to say that I know you.

Powers of creation are hard to come by but when they are found they are often looked upon in different lights. Gods of universes and life and death, or nothing but ants who are clever enough to construct something that came from their imagination. In some cases they are both. The one who creates deems themselves as nothing but an ant just doing something they find fun but in reality they are a young god sitting upon their universe. Watching the lives of the people they’ve created and smiling because their world they made is better than the one they came from. Each world made surpassing the one before it. 

Sometimes all it takes is the gods to find each other. 

A young god sitting on the ledge of a roof, peering down at their creation with grim satisfaction at the world and lives they’ve created. The ones they’ve let bleed and cry but also smile and laugh and love. Watching them form but something will always be wrong with them no matter how much she tries. Fingers drumming against keys and reading all the other worlds that were built. Ants just as important as gods and each of them gods in their own rights. Until one struck a familiar tone on the page. The story written and carved by another but seeming so close to the one she’d made herself. 

Every story and every god deserves a chance. 

One read, one comment, one message. That was all it took.

Two gods thinking about each other and speaking to one another from half a world away. Bonding over their creations. The elder teaching the younger all she knows and watching her become a powerful and glorious god on her own. Being blessed with watching all of the content stream and seeing so much potential and light. The god who once thought everything they created was flawed or not good enough finally gaining confidence in their work and taking things in stride. All of it is worth it to see her friend smile. 

God’s of fire and passion and creation. Lionesses of their worlds and demons. Warriors of their lives. Standing together when the rest of the world turned their back. All of it is worth it. They don’t need the rest of the world. All they need is a daydream and their hopes. 

Two young god’s in masks in a world of chaos building their own from any distance. Painting their own way and finding the home they were meant to have. Being there for each other when the world that created them turns its back on them. Standing together on their roof ledge, watching down on the lives below them and finally smiling. 

All it takes is one message, one thing to form a bond that will last eternity. 

In the end one message can show someone their importance. 

One message can help create a God. 


End file.
